


Oil

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skids and Swerve go to the Oil Reservoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil

Swerve sighed, snuggling into Skids’ side. The Oil Reservoir was not the most romantic place in the universe, but he was too content to complain. A lopsided grin of sheer pleasure made its way onto his face, his body practically melting into Skids’, the warmth from his frame lulling into a state of lethargic contentment. 

Skids’ arm tightened around his shoulders, hugging him to his frame. Before them, the oil bubbled and gurgled in an unsavory manner, but neither complained. Rather, a companionable silence had fallen between them; something that might seem rather odd to an outside observer, considering the company. Once, Skids had told Swerve that the reservoir had such a calming, almost ethereal atmosphere around it, despite appearances. Swerve was inclined to agree.

Words were unneeded in such an environment.

They both watched the oil go about its business; a simple substance in nature, but fascinating in that moment. Absentmindedly, Skids stroked Swerve’s plating, his thumb rubbing against the armor in small circles. Swerved shivered slightly, the sensation ticklish.

They stayed like this for a long time, neither wanting to leave.


End file.
